


Youtube Gaming Couple

by Lea_Amell



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cutesy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Amell/pseuds/Lea_Amell
Summary: You have been nominated for the youtube awards for your gaming channel. Upon arrival you are met with the man you have loved for so long, little did you know he'd been falling in love with you too. Come along for the ride of falling in love with Dan Avidan in a super cute, potentially dirty at points, adventure of your love story





	1. Chapter 1

When you started your youtube channel you had no idea the doors it would open for you or that it would cause you to meet your soulmate, you just wanted to do what you loved, which was playing games, and hang out with your best friend in the process, but that will come later, let's go back to the beginning of the story.  
"We just hit 2 million subscribers!” You exclaim happily to Josh who is lounging on the couch.  
“No shit, really?” He responds.  
“Hell yeah really! This has to get us access to the youtubers awards If it doesn’t it’s rigged,” you joke.  
“When do we receive the invitation?” He asked.  
“Should be in the mail either today or tomorrow. And if we’re invited we would leave Friday,” you explain for the fifth or sixth time. Josh was great for the gaming portion but was pretty out of it when it came to the import stuff like, the upload schedule or important events.  
You and Josh had started Sweet & Salty gaming a little over a year ago and while it was a rough start you guys had finally made it into the big leagues. People really liked your play style apparently. Your aesthetic was cute but scary games as you were a giant pansy and it made for a great time for others to laugh at you. You two were hoping to be nominated for the ‘Up and coming star’ award at the Youtube awards, which is basically the Emmys for youtube stars, just less televised, but winning would be the boost you guys needed.  
You were feeling very nervous as you checked the mailbox, inside was a red and white envelope. You swallowed and timidly pulled it from the box. You were excited and nervous and your stomach was doing back flips. There were so many youtubers that normally attend the event that you had idolized for so long, a lot that even inspired you and one that you prayed would be there as you had been in love with them since the first time you watched them. Danny Avidan and his partner in crime Arin Hanson were rumors to be awarding the gaming up and comers this year at the awards and Danny has held a special place in your heart.  
You bring the letter in side and and it to Josh, to nervous to open it. He was never fazed by these things, or if he was he never showed it. The seconds ticked by as he removed the letter from the envelope. Josh’s face dropped,  
“We didn’t make the cut,” he says sadly. You tried to hold back the tears, this was crushing news. “Just kidding we made it!” Josh teases. You smack him on the arm.  
“Not funny!” You exclaim.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the day of the ceremony, you almost thought you weren’t going to make it thanks to your flight being delayed by 4 hours but you made it on time. You and Josh got there early enough to mingle a bit before the event started and you had to try very hard not to fangirl over few people you met. Remembering that you are part of this world now, if felt surreal. Most people didn’t recognize you until you told them who you were as you and Josh were simply voice only during your walkthroughs and have never appeared on camera but once they did there was a lot of talk about “i’m a huge fan, i watch you all the time etc.” Which honestly just added to your nerves.  
You remained cool meeting everyone until you saw someone so familiar you’d know them anywhere, standing against the wall you saw Arin from Game grumps.  
“Josh’s it’s Arin, I have to go say hi, ad you have to come to make sure I don’t make a complete Idiot of myself,” you said grabbing his arm and dragging him over to Arin’s location.  
“Arin?” you said timidly as you approached.  
“Yeah?” he responded looking up at you. “Hello, I don’t think we’ve met before,” he said extending his hand to you and Josh.  
“No we haven’t but I’m, I mean we are huge fans,” you say shaking his hand. “We’re also gaming youtubers, I’m sweet, and he’s salty. Officially known as Y/N and Josh,”  
“Oh, so you guys are sweet and salty, i’ve seen your videos before you guys are great.” It was hard for you not to swoon out loud at that. One of your top Idols and mentors knew who you were and had watched your show, it was a dream come true. You zoned out for a second but tuned back in when Arin said, “but you know who is a huge fan of the show is Dan, he’s seen every episode. He would love to meet you guys, would you mind waiting here while I go get him?” You and Josh agree to wait there as Arin leave off into the crowd.  
“OMG Danny freaking Sexbang watches our youtube channel, i could just fucking die right now,” you squaked.  
“Well I mean okay, but don’t you think that should wait till after you’ve at least met the man? Hasn’t this been a dream of your for live ever?” Josh patronizes.  
“Touche,” you smooth your hair and fidget with your dress, “How do I look?” Josh gives you a thumbs up and just about then you see Arin returning with Dan. Your heart leaps into your throat, He was attractive on screen but in person he was just so….perfect.  
“Dan, this is Sweet aka Y/N,” he gestures to you, “And Salty aka Josh,” Arin says introducing you to his partner in crime. Dan smiles and your heart melts, so at least it’s out of your throat, as he extend a a hand to josh and then you.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, I’m a huge fan of your channel,” he chimes.  
“As we are of yours,” Josh responds.  
Say something stupid, you internally scream at yourself.  
“Yeah your guys inspired us, I guess you could say. I’m a huge Grump fan myself,” you babble. You were nervous, Danny hadn’t taken his eyes off you since he shook your hand but you couldn’t read what he was thinking from his expression.  
You guys exchanged banter and stories for a few minutes, and you had to keep reminding yourself not to stare too long at Dan, as the last thing you wanted was for him to get creepy stalker vibes from you.  
“Hey Y/N why don’t we leave the grumpy ones to talk while us Sweet thangs go mingle a bit more,” Dan said. You nodded. And followed him as he lead you through the crowd of people.  
“Well that took long than I expected for him to swoop her away,” Arin said to Josh.  
“What are you talking about?” he asked quizzically.  
“Dan has a huge heart boner for Y/N. Ever since he watched your first video he said he felt connected to her, like the were meant for each other,” Arin explained.  
“Well that’s convenient as Y/N always tells me she is going to grow up and marry Danny Sexbang.” The two shared a laugh at the two hopelessly romantic and silly partners they had.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny had introduced you to a lot of people, that you were hoping you didn't have to see some as you knew you would not be able to remember their names. The awards began and you and Josh did win for ‘Up and coming youtuber’ in the gaming category which was presented by Dan and Arin. and when you took the award you and Dan’s hands brushed and you felt a jolt of electricity go up your spine, little did you know he felt it too.  
After the awards were over you were a bit sad as you made your way to leave before a hand grabbed you and pulled you back.  
“Y/N, congratulations on winning tonight,” Danny beamed at you. His smile was so warming.  
“Thanks it’s an honor, especially since I got to receive the award from you.”  
“I’d like to offer to take you out and celebrate, Arin and I are having some people over would you and Josh like to come?”  
“We’d love to,” you said cheerfully.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make it to the party Dan invited you to, now it's time to see if the feelings you have for him are reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading this story, there are more chapters to come. This story is really just what i wish would happen in my own life, as Me and Josh(from the story) do have a youtube channel(Sweet&SaltyGaming). if you feel so inclined check it out and maybe help make my dream come true <3  
> If not at least enjoy this story There is alot of fluff kissy stuff at the end ^_^

Danny gave you the address to the party and you and Josh both agreed to be there in about an hour as you still had to check into your hotel room, and you were dying to get out of this dress and heels. 

You arrive at the party as it is in full swing, everyone else seems to have headed over right after the award show. Your partner in crime decided he had, had enough of people for one day and decided to stay back at the hotel. But there was no way in hell you were going to miss out on this chance to hang out with Dan. 

You noticed a few familiar faces, as you entered the house, as well as some that weren’t even at the awards, like Barry and Ross and even Suzy. you were guessing passed on the pictures around the house that this was Dan and Barry’s’ place. You looked around there was maybe 30 maybe 40 people strewn throughout the house, playing games and laughing, but you didn’t see Dan, or even Arin. You grabbed a glass of sparkling cider from the bar area, you didn’t drink as you hated the feeling of losing control. You found a corner near the rear door and kinda parked yourself there watching everyone. You weren’t much one for social events, especially events where you didn’t really know anyone, only knew of them. 

You watched the party for about 30 minutes before you were approached by Suzy. 

“You look kinda lonely over here? Are you not having fun?” she asked kindly.  

“No it looks like a lot of fun, I just don’t really know anyone here well,” you offered. 

“Well what better way than to interact,” She laced her arm in yours and began dragging you towards the garage area. “We were just about to start a game of Cards Against Humanity, you should play,” she said plopping you into a seat and taking the one next to you. 

“Glad to see you could make it Y/N” Arin said from his spot next to Suzy. Beside him was Barry and Ross and a few other people who you feel you should know but there names were escaping you mind. 

“You know her?” Suzy asked?

“Yeah we met at the awards ceremony, She’s from Sweet & Salty Gaming,” Arin explained. “I’m assuming Dan invited you over to celebrate?” You nod your head yes, blushing slightly at the mention of Dan’s name. 

“That’s awesome, I’m happy to meet you Y/N. Always good to have another girl in the group with all these boys,” she joked. 

“Pleased to meet you as well,” you said. 

The Game proceeded to start, and for not knowing most of these people you were doing fairly well on the black cards only two behind Ross who was in the lead. 

~~~~Danny’s POV~~~~

Dan entered the house arms loaded with bags of ice and more drinks for everyone.He scanned the room looking for Y/N hoping she would actually come like she said. Not seeing her as he looked around the house he figured it was easier to just text her, since she had given him his number so he could text her the address. 

_ Hey, you still coming tonight? ~Dan _

Just incase she didn’t save his number he figured he better sign his name. He poured himself a glass of cola and leaned against the bar. 

_ I’m already here, playing COH in the garage with Arin and Suzy _

Dan grabbed his drink and headed towards the garage. As he approached he hear the group erupt in laughter as he opened the door. He could see Y/N laughing and his heart fluttered a bit. 

_ I could look at the smile forever  _  Dan thought dreamily to himself. 

~~~~Your POV ~~~~

You heard someone open the garage door and looked up to see Dan standing there smiling at you. You felt your cheeks warm up a bit in embarrassment as you had previously been cackling like a maniac. 

“Dan you wanna play?” Barry asked pulling out the chair next to him, which conveniently the chair right next to you. 

“Love to, you know how great I am at this game,” He joked taking a seat. Your arms brushed as he moved to sit down that the crowded table. 

The game continued on, and as it did you began to become less aware of Dan’s presence next to you but would occasionally catch him staring at you, only because you were staring at him. That was until you felt something brush against you hand from under the table. Dan had reached down to adjust his pant leg and brushed against your hand causing another wave of electricity to shoot up your arms and your skin to heat up where he had touched. You both whipped your heads to look at each other. His face seems to say he was sorry without actually muttering the words. You smiled gently at him and nodded, hopefully reassuring him it was okay. 

The game ended with Ross winning and you enjoyed talking to everyone as the party continued but for some reason or another you were not able to talk to Dan. Arin needed him for something right after the game was over and then you ended up in a conversation with Ross about Doctor Who that seemed endless. 

You noticed more and more people began to leave as the night went on and you hadn’t seen Dan since he had left with Arin. You hoped everything was okay, and that you two seemed to just keep missing each other. 

As everyone was leaving you resigned that maybe you won’t see Dan again and grabbed your coat. “Ah maybe i should text him,” you said quietly. 

_ Hey, seems the party is over, guess i’ll head out to. I wanted to pay my respects but couldn’t find you. _

You pretended to use the restroom hoping that if Dan wanted to see you again he would come out from wherever it was he was hiding and come say goodbye.  **_Ping._ ** You looked down at your phone. 

_ Be there in a sec, wait for me?  _

You smiled at your phone. Of course you would wait. You exited the bathroom and waited by the front door rocking back and forth on the balls of your feet. 

“Hey so sorry, I really hoped I’d get to spend more time with you tonight but some stuff came up. I hope you still had fun,” he said awkwardly. 

“I know I hoped we’d get more time to talk too,” you said fidgeting with a loose string on your jacket. “But it was a lot of fun so thank you for inviting me.”

“Well if you aren’t to tired would you wanna hang out for a bit longer?” Dan asked. You smiled brightly.

“I’d Love to,” you replied trying not to sound too eager. Dan took your coat from you and hung it back up on the coat rack and escorted you out to the back patio. There was a little fire pit lit and there was a s'mores station set up nearby. 

“So where are you from?” Dan asked taking a seat on the swinging bench. 

“Idaho,” you answer, wondering if it would be okay if you took the seat next to him on the two person bench, “Born and raised.” 

“Idaho? I don’t think i’ve ever met someone from there before,” Dan jokes patting the seat next to him. “Don’t just stand there silly have a seat.” He pauses, “If you want to that is.” You giggle softly, It seems like Dan is as nervous as you are about all this, not nearly as confident as his persona Danny Sexbang would imply. You got the feeling though that the feels you had for him might not just be one-sided, and were feeling ballsy enough to try and test that theory. What was the worst that could happen? You were only going to be in California till monday, worst case your heart gets broken and you go back having made a complete fool of yourself but at least knowing you gave it a shot. 

You took at seat next to Dan on the bench. “What about you?” you asked, trying not to give away the fact that you knew where he was from because you had practically stalked this man via social media and his videos for the past 2 years. 

“New Jersey,” he replied. You two proceeded to talk for what seems like hours and you even learned a few things about Dan you didn’t already know. Internally while you were focused on the conversation you were also planning on how to make a move as well. After a bit you reached over gently and placed your hand on top of Dan’s. You got worried as you saw the look of surprise cross his face but he quickly turned his hand upwards and locked his fingers with yours. You smiled. 

“So this may seem silly,” Dan began. “But I’ve had a crush on you since the first episode of yours I saw.” You thought you could make out a faint blush on his cheeks but could be sure because of how dark it had gotten. 

“Omg, me too,” you gush. Dan smiles up at you.

“Oh thank goodness,” he breathed a sigh of relief. “Then hopefully you won’t mind when I do this.” He reached his other hand that wasn’t holding yours up and cupped your check and pulled you slightly forward and he leaned in and kissed you. The minute your lips touched you felt sparks shoot through your hole body and began seeing fireworks behind your eyelids as they fluttered close. The kiss was soft and gentle, sweet and warm and over way before you wanted it to be. 

“Woah,” you said out loud without even noticing it. 

“Yeah,” Dan breathed out. 

“Would it be to bold of me to ask for one more repeat of that,” you said jokingly. Dan chuckled and untwined his hand from your bringing the other hand up to the opposite side of your face and dragging you in for another kiss. This one was a bit more rough as if Dan couldn’t control himself and you were down as it seemed an animal had been unleashed inside of you. You pawed at his shirt, trying to find something to ground you as your head became mush and everything around you seemed to fade away. 

You felt the tip of Dan’s tongue knocking at the entrance of you mouth begging to be let in and you were happily obliged. It was several minutes before the kiss ended only because you both remembered you needed to breathe. Dan pulled back panting, resting his forehead against yours. 

“Sorry that was a bit intense, I kinda lost myself there,” He said apologetically gazing into your eyes.  

“You can get lost in me anytime,” you squeak out. Dan laughs. 

“Tempting, I feel i could lose myself forever in those lips of yours, but for tonight I think i’ll have to stop. Don’t want to scare you off so soon.”

“That’s fair.” You look down at your watch realizing you two had been talking for a while 3:15AM it read. “Shit, I should probably get going,” you exclaim standing up. 

“I can take you back to your hotel,” Danny offered. 

“That would be great,” you say softly. 

Both of you hop into Danny’s car as he takes you back to your hotel, the trip is filled with more talking and laughter. You have to admit you love Danny’s laugh and everytime you hear it your heart does somersaults.He holds your hand the whole way there, and you welcome the warmth it offers. As Dan pulls up to the hotel you feel a wave of sadness wash over you. 

“I’m going to be in town for two more days, think i could see you again before I have to go back home?” you ask. 

“I would love that, How about I take you around site seeing tomorrow?”

“I would love that,” you imitate him. You lean across the middle console and kiss him goodnight quickly. You would have loved for it to be longer but you knew if you started kissing him now you’d never stop. “See you tomorrow, have a good night,” you saying rushing out of the car before you got yourself into trouble. 

“Night” you hear danny call as you close the door. You watch as his tail lights vanish in the night darkness and you let out a breather you didn’t even know you’d been holding. You head up quietly to your room and collapse in exhaustion on your bed visions of Danny filling your thoughts. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and dan go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Mom if you are reading this please turn back now >.<   
> And dont read the next chapter either :P 
> 
>  
> 
> For the rest of you lovlies enjoy a cute date and some four play

You awoke earlier than you would have liked that morning to a **_ping_ **from your phone.

_Good morning Beautiful, sorry if it’s too early but i couldn’t stop thinking about you and I held back texting you as long as I could._

You smiled at the text from Dan, It was nice to wake up to a text like that even if you didn’t want to be awake so early.

“God who is texting you so early already,” you heard a grumble from the bed next to yours. Josh was not a morning person and even less so when he was on vacation.

“Uh, Danny,” you say shyly.

“Look I’m down for you living your fantasy of nailing the sexbang but not when it interferes with my beauty sleep,” he grumbles rolling over with the pillow covering his face. You laughed and turned the volume down on your phone.

 _Good morning to you too,  We still on for later today?_ The response time was within seconds. You imagined Danny clinging to his phone waiting for your response.

 _Of course! Pick you up in thirty?_ You looked at the detestable stat of your hair, and the bags under your eyes.

 _Make it an hour and you got yourself a deal._ You rolled out of bed, and dragged yourself into the shower. After you took a longer shower than normal waiting for the hot water to wake you up fully, you exited and began putting on your makeup, hiding the lack of sleep features covering your face.

As you exited the bathroom you were surprised to see Josh on the phone while packing.

“Yeah, I got it, i’m packing up know and will be on the first plane out,” he said to the phone hanging up.

“Something wrong?” you asked puzzled. The plan was for you guys to stay till wednesday but it was only Saturday and Josh was leaving.

“Something came up at home and Mana needs me. So I get to go home, Yay,” he said sarcastically.

“Need me to go with you?” you offered.

“Nah, just family stuff nothing you need to cut your vacation short for. Stay and relax.”

You felt weird letting Josh leave but most of you didn’t want to leave anyway. You wanted to stay and get to know Dan better.

“Well if you need anything call me okay I can be on the first flight home.”

“Thanks.” As he said that there was a knock at your hotel door. “You expecting someone?” Josh asked puzzled.

“Room service maybe?” you offered going to open the door. You had completely

forgotten you were still wearing a towel, having not gotten dressed after the shower. You opened the door and blushed as you saw Danny standing there, a bouquet of flowers in had.

“Sorry i’m early, I just couldn’t wait,” He took in your attire and blushed slightly at the site of you. You finally realized you situation and turned tomato red, grabbing your clothes from the bed and rushing into the bathroom. You could hear Josh and Danny laughing from the other side of the wall. You dressed hurriedly and exited the bathroom.

“Sorry about that, wasn’t quite ready,” you said awkwardly.

“No it was my fault i’m sorry,” he said. “Uhh, these are for you.” he extend out the flowers.

“Awe Danny they are beautiful,” you say sticking them to your nose and inhaling their sweet aroma.

“You mentioned how they were your favorite last night and when i saw them I just couldn't resist.”

“You two are soooo cute, get a room already,” Josh teased.

“Um excuse me you’re leaving meaning this is my room now, so we don’t need to get anything,” you said sticking your tongue out at your roommate.

“Damn it, you got me there,” he teased. Picking up his bags. “Speaking of which I better go if i'm gonna make my flight. See you at home,” He said. As he passed you he leaned in and whispered in your ear, “Just remember what I always say, pulling out is not an effective means of birth control.” You turned bright red causing Josh to laugh and Dan to give you a quizzical look. “Nice meeting you Dan,” Josh said.

“You too man,” Dan replied. And with that Josh was gone, you were left alone in your hotel room with Dan. “What did he say to you just then?” Just remembering made your face hot all over again.

“Nothing important,” you laugh nervously. “Just silly nonsense. Well i’m dressed are you ready to go?” you ask desperate to change the subject. Danny smiles at you,

“Let’s kick it.” You can’t help but imagine him in his spandex from the cool patrol dance as he says that and it causes you to giggle a bit.

“Something funny?” Danny asks giving you a puzzled look.

“Nope nothing,” you say stifling your laugh.

Danny takes you around the town showing you some of his favorite spots, you enjoy a cute lunch at a vegan cafe, which you assume dan visits a lot as the owner knew him by name and knew his order. He then took you on a trolly ride to see some studios in the area as well as popular tourist places. You were enjoying yourself so much. Dad was so easy to be around and set your mind at ease, as normally you didn’t like to be around people.

The evening concluded when he took you up to the hollywood sign and you two sat on the hood of his car looking at the sunset.

“Today was perfect, thank you Dan,” you said taking his hand and kissing the back of it. You saw a small blush cover his cheeks.

“It was, but only because I was with you,” he smiles returning the kiss on your hand. You let out a sign of content and say,

“I wish today didn’t have to end, being with you is just so… natural? Addicting? An something be both?”

“I’m not sure if it’s normal but I feel the same.” You lay your head on his shoulder and breathe in his aftershave.

“Does it really have to end?” you muter quietly.

“What else do you want to do?” He questions.

“I don’t know, I just don’t want to leave you just yet. We could go back to my hotel, order room service and some pay per view movie.”

“I would love that,” he says planting a gentle kiss on your head.

The ride back was a bit awkward and you were a bit lost in your own thoughts. You were nervous as you had never really invited a boy back to your place. You had had sex sure, but you made it a point to always go to a guys house so you could leave whenever you wanted. You also didn’t know if Danny thought the invite to watch a movie was an invite for sex. You wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, I mean you had fantasized about it a few times when you were by yourself, but you also didn’t want to mess everything up you and Dan have.

“Hey are you okay?” Dan asked as he pulled into the hotel. You were pulled from your thoughts.

“Yeah fine, why?”

“You were just very quiet on the way home, I don’t have to come up if it’s making you nervous.”

“Oh, No Danny, I want you to come up, I meant what I said about not wanting to be apart from you,” you looked him dead in the eyes so he could see your sincerity.

“Okay good,” he let out a sigh of relief.

“Well should we go? As much as I love your car, it doesn’t have food or television,” you joke, trying to reset the mode from awkward back to playful. Danny smiled and exited the car rounding the door to open it for you.

The two of you entered your hotel room, and before the door was even fully shut Danny had you locked into a kiss. It was sweet and innocent, no hidden means behind it as far as you could tell.

“Sorry i’ve been wanting to do that all day,” he said pulling away from you.

“No complaints here, other than the fact you waited this long,” you teased. Danny laughed and you smiled. You could listen to his laugh for hours… and had on multiple occasions but it was much better in person than over your tv. “So what kind of movie are you in the mood for? Romcom? Action? Comedy?” you asked plopping onto your bed and turning the tv on to browse.

“Comedy?” Danny said taking a seat on the bed opposite of you, that was Josh’s.

“Your wish is my command.” You found some new comedy flick that you and Danny could both agree on and began the movie.about 10 minute in Dan laid out on Josh’s bed. You couldn’t help but feel lonely in your bed all by yourself. “Dannnnyy,” you whined, “Why are you so far away?” Dan giggled.

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Well I am, so I feel you need to come over here and rectify the situation,” you sassed. Dan chuckled once more pulling himself up from the bed and moving over to your bed. He propped himself up on the pillows and you snuggled into him resting your head on his chest.

“Better?” he asked looking down at you.

“Much,” you grinned. The movie continued but you were slowly losing interest. It was funny and all but you kept getting hyper aware of Dan’s breathe, and his heartbeat that would speed up anytime you moved your hands across his chest.

“Are you enjoying the movie?” Dan asked after a while.

“Hmm, yeah I guess so, just distracted I guess,” you answer honestly.

“Distracted?”

“Yupp, I can hear your heartbeat flutter everytime I move my hands across your stomach, And I can’t stop thinking about kissing you,” you nuzzled your face in his neck so he couldn’t see you blush, but also began placing light kisses there as well

“You little vixen, you are playing a dangerous game,” Dan growled lowly.

“Maybe I like to live dangerously,” you teased taking a little nibble on his neck. You heard Dan take in a deep breathe like he was trying to control himself, and little did you know it was taking all his will power not to flip you over and fuck you senseless right then and there.

You decided you were done teasing Dan for now, you were all riled up inside and needed release. You rolled on top of him straddling his waist and leaned down to kiss him, hard. You watched as Dan’s eyes flew open in shock but closed slowly as you ran your finger through his messy hair. You pulled slightly on it and that earned you a hearty moan from Dan. He was no longer able to fight this. He placed his hands on your hips, inching up slowly along the small of you back under your t-shirt. You kissed him feverishly, your tongue establishing dominance as it battled with Dan’s and you explored his mouth. You kissed a trail of kissed up to his ear as you began grinding again Dan’s growing erection.

“Looks like you're enjoying this,” you whisper into his ear. “I want to taste you Danny, Can I?” you ask nipping on his ear. He groans loudly.

“I would fucking love that,” he replies. You giggle and begin kissing down his neck.

“This needs to come off,” you say tugging at his shirt. He leans forward quickly, almost knocking you off his lap, as he removes the shirt and lays back against the pillows. You kiss down his chest, running your tongue across his nipples and down to his sex v, until you reach the button of his jeans. You slowly undo them and undo the zipper with your teeth, the whole time looking up at Dan. He looks down at you with lust filled eyes.

“You are so beautiful,” he mutters. You smile at him as you pull the flap of his boxers aside, causing his dick to spring out and wave hello. You were not expert on size but it seems that Mr.sexbang here wasn’t lying, this masterpiece could easily be 7 ¾ inches. You smiled and began lapping softly at the tip. Dan moaned. And you smiled devilishly.

You ran your tongue up and down the length of his shaft and moved your hand to massaging his balls as you did so. In one fell swoop you took Dan into your mouth.

“Fuck,” you heard him groan from above you. You looked to see his eyes were closed as he was enjoying your up and down motions. His hands went down to cup your hair, keeping it out of your face. You pulled up off him.

“Dan I want you to watch as I devour your cock with my mouth,” you said. Dan’s eyes shot open, and you two were locked into an intense gaze. You put Dan back in your mouth and hollowed out your cheeks all the while keeping his gaze as much as possible. You made sure he was looking directly at you when you deepthroated him as far as you could, which, wasn’t all the way but 90%. You continued this action for a few minutes before you felt Dan’t cock start to twitch.

“Babe, if you don’t stop i’m not going to make it,” he breathed. As much as you wanted to taste him cum, you didn’t want this to be over yet and you didn’t know if Dan was A guy that could go for round two. You popped of his dick and crawled back up to him. “Fuck your good at that.”

“Glad you approve,” you said leaning in to kiss him. Before you even knew what was happening you were on your back and Dan was on top off you.

“Turnabout's fair play though love,” he said reaching to remove your shirt. You smiled at him. Dan removed your shirt slowly kissing up your stomach, as it disappeared. “Cute bra,” he said as he removed it. He took your left nipple into his mouth and began running his tongue over it in a circular motion while his hand teased and pinched at your right. Your nippled were highly sensitive and you let out a moan. Dan moved his mouth from left to right and mimicked his actions. He lingered there for  bit before he slowly began his assault of kissed downward again.

He slowly undid your jeans, pulling them down and kissing every new inch of you as it became exposed. He crawled back up and hooked his fingers into your panties pulling them to one side.

“Truly beautiful,” he said as he ran his finger along your slit. “Bet it tastes even better.” He leaned down and flicked your clit with his tongue causing you to shutter in anticipation. Danny was making you lose your mind. You wanted to beg him to please stop teasing but your mind was a jumbled mess unable to form sentences. You thrust your hips up, hoping to convey what you wanted with your body rather than your words. “Someone’s impatient,” he teased.

“Please,” was the only word you could croak out.

“As you wish my princess,” he said pressing his tongue flat against your clit and moving it in an up and down motion. You moaned and reached down to tangle your finger in Dan’s hair, in an attempt to keep it out of his face. As Dan licked your clit you could feel a finger probing at your entrance slowly sliding inside you, it was quickly joined by another one. Dan assaulted your clit with lavish licks and incredible techniques as his fingers worked you open. You could feel your orgasm growing in your lower regions and it hit you so suddenly when Dan crooked his fingers hitting your G-spot right on. You cried his name as he worked you down from your orgasm, removing his fingers and using his thumb to help rub your clit.

“Fuck you’re good at that,” you muttered breathlessly.

“Glad my skills could pleasure you my lady,” Dan said tipping an imaginary hat. You looked at Dan and his boner was still standing think and true.

“Yes but i’m not done with you just yet, pants off,” you instructed. You were normally not so bold in your sexual actions, but every bit of you wanted to pleasure this gorgeous man in front of you to the point where he was putty in your hands.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay of the 3rd chapter... with dan announcing he had a girl firend i felt a little dirty writing it... but decided I wanted to see how this ends so... here ya go... Smut in next chapter... sorry for all the spelling errors this is not beta read. 
> 
> Also if you are like please feel free to leave kudos and comments... i live for them <3


End file.
